The disclosure of this application relates to wound closure devices. Among the most common methods for closing wounds caused by lacerations or surgical incisions are suturing and stapling. Both of these procedures are skin invasive, which can traumatize and compromise the integrity of the wound. They increase the possibility of infection, expose the surgeon, as well as the patient, to blood-borne disease, leave behind scar tracks, and require a follow-up visit for suture or staple removal.
As is well known, a cut that invades deeply into the tissue of the skin generally requires a mechanism for drawing the sides of a wound together to promote healing and to reduce the formation of scar tissue. Surgeons have become skilled in the various techniques of suturing to minimize the resulting blemish that occurs during the healing process. These methods have always generated issues of sterilization and the very nature of suturing requires a threshold of dexterity that escapes many care providers. This is particularly true in emergency situations, which call for immediate treatment to secure the wound for transport or until such time as proper surgery is available. Suturing, even by a skilled surgeon, punctures and stresses skin tissue causing scaring.
It is well recognized that a sutureless wound closure would be a great benefit in many situations. Accordingly, the present disclosure provides an improved sutureless wound closure device which overcomes the above problems and others.